obscurban_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Man Weary
Old Man Weary's ghost}} Old Man Weary is an ongoing haunting said to take place on Weary Road, a narrow paved track approximately a mile south of Evansville, Wisconsin. Weary Road is a quiet country road (barely two lanes), to the east of Evansville. What makes it unique is the canopy of trees that line the west end of the road (W. Weary Rd.), giving it an eerie cathedral-like feel. After passing the trees, you will come to narrow bridge, then immediately after that, there will be a 90 degree turn north. From there on, it's a series of zig-zags. Over the railroad tracks, where Weary Road will eventually merge with Highway 14. Manifestations *A phantom train *Phantom cars *A phantom motorcycle *Small imp-like creatures in the trees *Glowing lights *Scratches appearing on arms and legs *A green, glowing shape said to be Old Man Weary himself. Background The story involves an elderly fellow named Old Man Weary. It is said that he enjoyed entertaining local children and this caused their parents to accuse him of being a pedophile. Although he was never proven guilty, the parents secretly conspire to do away with him. One night, they all sneaked out into the night and burned his house to the ground. Unfortunately, some children were present during this, and they died in the resulting fire. The rumor goes that despite all of this, Weary was actually innocent. Notable Accounts |-|Account #1=''Has anyone been to weary road??? We were there on friday april 20th around 520pm and the road sign was not up(same thing happened at witch road) .My wife and I think theres black magic and satanic rituals going on. There was an upside down pentacle spray painted on the bridge and the road sign next to the bridge said murder backwards in red spray paint, plus lots of debirs on the side of the road, and what really offende me and my wife was we seen 2 dead cats about 10 feet off the road and in the ditch, one was black and one orange right touching each other. There were lots of beavers there which I find odd that I never see beavers by a road. My son was misbehaving alot there and he had good vibes there and he wanted to touch everything which me and my wife found disturbing.We didn't get any vibes or anything , but a computer friend from stoughton said that he and his friend seen a hellhound the second time they went.Th equestion with all the bad stuff going on is have people been doing satanic rituals before or after the road guide was put out??? I think afterwards and that the road guide book fell into the wrong hands of people.'' sic -darkman |-|Account #2=''I've been there before, twice actually. The first time nothing happened, but it was creepy because it was dark out. The second time, one of my friends had to take a pee. So he got out of the car, and was being a wise guy. He said something like, "Old man Weary, you out there ol' boy?" As he was doing his business, he kept talking out loud. All of a sudden he started freaking out, and was trying to get into the car as fast as he could. He looked at my friend who was in the passenger seat (as we were pealing out) and asked him if he heard that? He told him he did, and they both told me that they heard someone or something grunt, you know, the kind that you do when you want someone to know you're there. Kind of like a clearing of the throat. The funny part is that it was my idea to go to Weary Road, but I didn't end up hearing anything. The two guys who were the sceptical ones actually got to hear it. We don't know what it was, and I can't really have an opinion because I didn't hear it, but all I know is that whatever it was it scared the hell out of my friends. Also, the murder thing has been there for a while, but I don't remember the upside down pentacle.'' sic -burnedalivebytime Trivia *The story of Old Man Weary is very similar to that of famous horror icon Freddy Krueger, from the Nightmare On Elm Street film series. *This legend could also be categorized as a Location. Gallery Photo Gallery File:w_rock_weary2_v2.jpg|A photo of Weary Road Category:North American Legends Category:Hauntings Category:Roads